Show Me a Smile
by silverpuff
Summary: Booth persuades Brennan to go with him and his son Parker to meet his parents. They own a swimming pool too so aquatic fun and a family bbq are on the agenda. Will a weekend away finally pull them together? The only problem is, Brennan is terrified of wat
1. Chapter 1

**Show Me a Smile**

**Disclaimer: I own a swimming pool and Brennan, Booth and Parker are all welcome to come swim in it with me, but unfortunately I don't own them so I can't make them. Sigh. Also I don't own the song "You Got a Friend." Dunno who does but it's not me. It will appear in this story.**

**Had this idea when I was swimming earlier and I hope to develop it further, let me know what you think!**

"Booth, I can't." Temperence Brennan bustled noisily around the lab with an armful of papers, trying her best to ignore the FBI agent that was following her. Booth however, was not giving up without a fight.

"But _why_? Is there a law that says you can't?"

"I can't because I am already doing something." Her files made a loud slapping sound as they hit the desk, followed by a snort from Booth.

"What's that then, washing your hair again?"

Brennan flashed her eyes at Booth and stormed into her office. Booth closed his eyes and sighed, following her hastily.

"Look Bones, I didn't mean that how it sounded. I just meant that you have lovely hair and you must...wash it a lot to...keep it like that..."

"You are just digging yourself a hole Booth. I know you think I am a sad loser with no social life, but it's my business what I do in my spare time, not yours."

She plonked herself down into her office chair, gasping as it jolted backwards. Booth leant against her filing cabinet and rubbed his eyes.

"Bones, would you just relax? What, are you worried you might have some fun or something?"

She began tapping the keys on her computer keyboard, gazing at the screen.

"If you continue with the snide remarks the only place you will be going this weekend is the hospital."

Booth had to laugh quietly to himself- she was always had that effect when she was annoyed. He strolled lazily over to her desk and sat down opposite her. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her intently. She ignored him, staring only at the computer screen. Booth smiled. Bones was one tough cookie. He leant forwards, his elbows on her desk very close to her keyboard. Eventually she had to look at him.

"Booth, would you please get out of my face?"

He shook his head with a childish grin.

"I'm not going anywhere until you agree to come."

Brennan got up and made for the door of her office, but Booth was quicker. He stood in the doorway, smirking whilst he stretched.

"Please move." Brennan was starting to crack, he could tell.

"Come with me."

"Move or I'll kick your ass."

Booth raised his eyebrows. It wouldn't be long before she gave in now- the threats had started.

Brennan considered kicking him, but he was twice her size and if she was honest, she couldn't be bothered.

She was very close to him- their faces were inched away. Booth leant in and whispered.

"Come on Bones, what are you afraid of?"

This was it. She was about to surrender.

"Ok, ok, white flag. I'll come with you. Now let me out of my office!"

Booth smiled and stepped aside. She walked briskly past him and back into the lab.

"Great, pick you up at eight tonight then!" He called after her.

He'd done it. He'd cracked her. He knew his Bones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you so mopey about?" Angela asked her best friend, perching on a table top.

Brennan sighed and pushed her chair back. She leant forwards into her lap, covering her face and massaging her temples.

"Booth just bullied me into going to his parents' house with Parker and him, to a family pool party."

Angela smiled.

"Hey, if I know Booth he's no bully. You were probably just being that stubborn, defiant old stick you sometimes turn into."

Brennan was about to protest but Angela cut her off.

"Look, I have a mountain of paper work to do and my only company for the weekend is my cat. You get to go have fun in a swimming pool with a friend, and do nothing all weekend! What are you worried about?"

Brennan looked at the floor in silence.

"Sweetie, you might even get as far as having a laugh. And lets face it, you and Booth? The sooner the better."

Brennan looked up indignantly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Angela grinned and got up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now go have fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are late!" Brennan stood with her hands on her hips at the door of Booth's car. He sat at the steering wheel with his sunglasses on, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, sorry, I got……held up."

There was a giggle from inside the car and a water pistol emerged form the back window.

"PARKER!" Booth said sharply.

The water pistol was withdrawn and the window closed.

"As you can see, Parker likes his water pistol. Things got kinda out of hand…."

Brennan's face softened. She strode to the back of the car and placed her bag in the boot. Booth fiddled with the air conditioning whilst Brennan got into the passenger seat.

"Dad?"

Booth pulled out of Brennan's drive, checking his wing mirrors and glancing at his son in the one on his side.

"Yep?"

"Why is Bones in the front?"

"I don't know son. Why don't you ask Bones why she is in the front?"

Parker thought for a minute, then tugged on Brennan's sleeve.

"Bones? Why are you in the front seat? Is it cos you fancy dad?"

Brennan blushed and turned around in her seat to face Parker.

"Er….I'm in the front because I thought that's where I was supposed to sit."

"Well can't you come sit in the back with me? I get bored real easy and I might need you to play cards with me."

Booth chuckled.

"You wanna watch him- he cheats bad."

Parker tugged on Brennan's sleeve again.

"Please Bones!"

Bones looked at Booth, sitting sideways in her seat.

"Can you pull over?"

Booth shook his head and smiled craftily.

"Sorry Bones, we are already late. Gotta keep going I'm afraid."

"Look Booth, do you want to upset your son? Just pull over!"

"Climb over."

"What?"

"Climb into the back over the seats."

Brennan looked at him incredulously.

"You are an FBI agent."

Booth nodded.

"And I am also a human. Now climb over."

Brennan could not help but smile. Something about being in the car with a very laid back Booth and his son put her at a great ease. Even if she was breaking a law.

"It's ok Bones, dad lets me do it all the time."

Brennan sighed as she clicked her seat belt off and knelt backwards in her seat. Booth kept his eyes on the road, but was clearly enjoying the fact that Brennan was climbing very close to him into the back of the car.

She half rolled onto the back seat of the car, taking the seat belt that Parker handed her and plugging it in.

She regained her composure and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Where are these cards then?"

Parker reached into a hold all and produced a pack of playing cards.

"Dad taught me this new game- I bet I can beat you hands down."

Parker began to shuffle and deal the cards, with a look of great concentration on his young face.

Brennan opened her window and let her hair blow in the breeze. She wasn't unaware of Booth watching her in the mirror, but she didn't look back at him. All the same, it didn't make her uncomfortable.

Parker handed her some cards and splayed his in his hands. He looked at them in great detail.

"Bones? You know dad fancies you, well is that why you came with us to grandma's?"

It was Brennan's turn to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ok, I think I forgot to say a few things in the first chapter of this story. I forgot to mention that I aged Parker to be about 10, because I'm not good at writing using young children's characters (Booth and Brennan are still the same but are obviously a little older). Also, I am English. I'm sorry to offend of annoy anyone, but being so English, I find it hard to write using American terms, words or slang. If writing about American characters in an English fashion displeases you then here is some advice- either don't read this story, or copy it to your computer and change it to how you want it. I don't mean that to sound rude, but I really am serious. I can't write…… Americanly. As always, please take the time to review- without those helpful reviews on chapter one I would have carried on without you knowing the above. Also, I am not entirely sure that Booth has parents, but if not, these can be his old foster parents or something. Somebody get back to me maybe?**

**Sorry again to offend anyone, and thanks.**

**Silver puff x x x x x x**

Overall the car journey was a pleasant one. Brennan was amazed at how much fun card games with a ten year old could be. Then there was the radio. Booth kept fiddling with it until he found a station playing a song he liked. If he couldn't, he'd simply pop a cd into the slot and hum to it, until the three of them were eventually singing along. It took a lot to make Brennan join in at first, but the two guys got her there in the end. A favorite of Booth and his son seemed to be Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' as they played it every time they couldn't find anything else. After having eaten most of the food he had brought with him, Parker fell asleep draped across Brennan's knees. The windows were open, letting in a comfortable amount of air and for a while the car was silent apart from the radio. Booth kept his eyes on the road, looking up every so often into the rear mirror to check on his sleeping son. Brennan was so relaxed she almost fell asleep herself, but maintained her gaze out of the window with her sunglasses on her head keeping her hair out of her eyes. Booth fiddled with the radio once more, until he found a station playing a familiar song. He glanced briefly n the mirror, and saw her almost sad eyes looking back at him.

_When you're down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights. _

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed. She felt bad for being so difficult with Booth, after all, he had been her shoulder to cry on for a long time now. Without him, who knows where she would be now?

_You just call out my name,  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running,  
To see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,   
all you have to do is call  
and I'll be there, yes I will. _

_You've got a friend._

Booth kept glancing at the two of them in the mirror. Parker was still asleep on Brennan, and she looked like she was sleeping too. It felt good to see her at such ease, especially with his son. His job could be so difficult sometimes, as could hers. He needed her. She needed him. Without each other, he doubted that they would have made it this far.

_If the sky above you  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind  
should begin to blow  
Keep your head together  
and call my name out loud  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name  
and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
all you got to do is call  
and I'll be there, yes I will._

Brennan was not asleep. She lifted her head and stared into the mirror, listening intently to the song on the radio. Booth was concentrating on the road, but she knew he was listening too, because she noticed the tiny muscle in his cheek twitch as it always did when he was thinking about something. She smiled to herself, still gazing into the mirror. It was a few minutes before she realized that he was smiling back.

_You Got a Friend._

Parker stirred on Brennan's lap, groaning slightly.

"Everything ok back there?" Booth asked, slowing down at a crossroads.

"Yes, he just stirred." Brennan answered quietly, laying a hand gently on Parker's arm to steady him as the car turned.

"He's sound asleep."

"That's my boy." Booth smiled to himself.

"What about you, you ok?"

Brennan nodded, again steadying the sleeping child's head in her lap.

"You know Booth, this isn't your most careful driving." She grinned teasingly.

"Yeah? Well when you meet my mother you'll understand why I don't want to be late."

Brennan laughed, amused at the scared note in Booth's voice.

"So aside from the embodiment of evil that is your mother, what are we going to?"

Booth sighed.

"Well, she may be evil but she cooks great, so we have a barbeque planned, and some of the family are coming too for a pool party- they have a heated swimming pool and a garden shed full of inflatable objects. My personal favorite is the blow up crocodile, but Parker prefers the whale."

Brennan had to smile.

"Which one can I have?"

"Hmmm. I think the super soaker water gun would match your temper perfectly. Although, if you get too violent, I might have to arrest you."

He laughed as Brennan threw a ball of rolled up tinfoil from the sandwiches at him.

"No seriously, evil mother aside, its great fun. And Parker likes you, so you won't get dunked quite as often as everyone else."

Brennan looked at the sleeping child, then at his father. She was looking forwards to a weekend away with them, but there was one big thing threatening to ruin it.

She was terrified of water.

Ok, so that wasn't not the most exciting chapter ever, but its building up to stuff…….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I haven't updated in forever! Until now, that is. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers so far though! Oh, and I gave Booth's parents names. I don't know if they are called anything in the series, but these are the names I gave them.**

Brennan was jolted awake as the car swung round a hedge and into a very long drive. They slowed right down and eventually came to a halt outside a huge house. Booth's parents were obviously rich. He switched the engine off and removed the keys, turning in his seat to look at his two sleeping passengers, one of which was not sleeping anymore.

"Hey, you ok?"

Brennan stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?"

"You were out for about half an hour."

"Feels like ages."

There was a small groan as Parker sat up and stretched too.

"Hey junior, you alright?"

Parker's face lit up.

"We're here!"

He sat up on his knees, his seat belt stretching right around him and restraining him.

"Whoa, hang on,"

Brennan untangled him and opened the door so he could leap out. He disappeared around the corner of the house.

"I guess he likes his grandparents, then."

Booth smiled and opened his door.

"Well, it's debatable. There's the food, and the pool, and the presents he always gets, and…..holy crap."

He closed the door again with a loud bang as two people emerged around the corner.

"Booth? Is that your parents?"

Booth gulped.

"Yep."

"Well, aren't you going to get out and say hi?" Brennan was confused.

He shook his head. He leant back in his seat as a woman tapped hard on the window. Brennan watched in amazement as he wound down the window very slowly and smiled weakly.

"Hey mom."

He looked thoroughly terrified.

"Seeley Booth you get out of this car right now!"

"Yes ma'am."

He wound the window back up, took a deep breath and got out of the car, letting the door swing shut.

"Boy, have you got no manners? Let the lassie out! And don't slam the door!"

Brennan couldn't help but smile as Booth opened the car door on her side and turned to face her. He offered her a hand to get out of the car, which she took.

"Why hello there missy." Brennan guessed from their accents that Booth's parents were from Texas. His father had a kind face and was quite tall, like his son.

"Hi," Brennan shook his hand and smiled.

He stood back slightly, as though he was afraid of his wife. Brennan could see why.

Booth's mother was short, but somehow you didn't notice that because she made up for it in noise.

"Eddie, aren't you gonna help your son with the cases?"

He smiled and shuffled over to the back of the car where his son was standing, visibly quivering.

Brennan moved to help them, but was cornered by Booth's mother.

"No, not you, sweetie, that's a man's job. You come on into the house with me and we'll get some coffee. Where's that grandson of mine got to?"

Brennan shot a pleading look at Booth and his father as she was steered away by Mrs. Booth. Their voices faded into the house.

"So, how was your drive son?" Edward Booth smiled as he helped his son lift the cases from the trunk of the car.

"It was great. Parker and Brennan slept for a lot of it. Well, Parker more than Booth."

"She seems like a nice young lady." His father grinned knowingly, glancing sideways at his son.

"She is. But she works way too hard. I thought we both needed a break."

"Well you came to the right place. I just hope your mother hasn't frightened the poor girl to death."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the house, Parker was running wild with some cousins, and Brennan was seated at a huge oak table in the old, farmhouse style kitchen. Sitting next to her was Booth's adopted sister and her sixteen year old daughter.

"Now, missy, will you have a cup of coffee?"

Brennan pulled her chair in.

"Err, yes please."

Booth's mother bustled around the kitchen collecting pots and mugs.

"Hi there. You must be Bones."

Brennan smiled as the woman next to her shook her hand.

"Parker's told us a lot about you- you got a real admirer there. I'm Sophie, Seeley's adopted sister, and this is Hannah, my daughter."

Brennan shook the younger girl's hand too, amazed at how nice Booth's family were. A cup of steaming coffee was plonked down in front of her and two more in front of Sophie and Hannah.

"Oh, err, thank you ... Mrs. Booth…"

"Oh come now, you can call me Jeanie."

"Ok, thanks Jeanie."

Jeanie Booth sat down heavily in a chair next to Brennan, sipping her own coffee.

"So, tell all! We want to know everything about you Bones."

The kitchen now had the strong aroma of coffee, and was bright and sunny. Brennan felt very relaxed as she leant back in her chair and began to tell the three women about herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bones, are you coming out soon? Everyone is outside!" Booth tapped on the bathroom door again and waited for a response. The door opened very slowly and Brennan stepped out, wrapped in a towel.

"Finally!"

Brennan scooped her hair up into a bun and secured it there, observing Booth in his bright orange swimming trunks.

"What the……"

"My mother got them for me to keep here with the pool. If I don't wear them my life won't be worth living."

Brennan's towel had fallen down, revealing her black one piece swim suit.

She watched his face and smiled.

"I don't do bikinis. Had a nasty experience with one when I was little……"

Her face changed and her expression became vacant. She stood there for a minute, in a world of her own.

"Bones?"

Booth waved a hand in front of her face.

"You ok?"

She looked up at him, a little lost.

"What? Yeah, I'm…I'm good…."

They made their way outside, Brennan re-wrapped in her towel and Booth cringing in his orange shorts.

"Bones! You gotta come in! I saved you the whale!"

Brennan couldn't see Parker in the swimming pool because he was behind a huge inflatable whale.

"You can ride on his back you know!"

Brennan closed her eyes and gulped as she stepped up onto the patio to the edge of the pool. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, staring down into the turquoise water. Then she ran. She didn't stop until she was back in the bathroom, the door locked behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bath and breathed in and out, trying to keep calm.

"Bones? You're not ok, are you?"

"Booth….I'm sorry… I just…."

"Look, whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"Really?"

She listened to his slightly muffled voice outside of the bathroom door.

"Sure."

"It's…really embarrassing."

"Bones, since when does your hard-assed pride get dented? Come on, how bad can it be?"

"Ok, I……I'm scared of water."

There was a short silence. She waited for his response. Would he laugh? Make fun of her? Go tell everyone?

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"How come? Or don't you wanna say?"

She breathed in again, clutching the towel around her. She hadn't said before, to anyone.

"I was fifteen. I went down to the lake nearby where I lived with a few friends. It was supposed to be a laugh. We were just gonna swim…"

"Bones? You don't have to…"

"Then, my best friend jumped in. We all laughed, but she didn't come back up. It seemed like forever, so I jumped in after her. My…..my foot got caught in some weed and I couldn't get back up…."

She was crying now, remembering it.

"I was stuck, I drowned. I was pulled out by someone- I don't know who, all I can remember was waking up….they revived me…."

"Bones? Can you let me in so I can hug you? Please?"

She stumbled to the door and fumbled with the lock, letting him in. He sat down on the floor with her and cuddled her, squeezing her tight in the towel.

"She died Booth. She died and it was all my fault!"

"No it wasn't. You tried to save her! It wasn't your fault."

A few minutes passed. Booth tried his best to comfort her, and eventually she stopped crying. He crawled over to the bath and took a few tissues from the box on the shelf, mopping her face with them.

"Now. Do you want to go back outside? You don't have to go near the pool, or tell anyone. I'll handle Parker. You can sit with my mother…."

"No, I want to get in the pool."

"I agree she is scary yes, but you don't have to…."

"It's not that, I want to get over this, and I have you here to help me."

"Yes you do."

He hugged her again and pulled her to her feet.

"You sure about this?"

She nodded and attempted a smile.

"Ok, but you can stop at anytime, just don't assault me alright?"

She gave a little laugh and took the arm he was offering and together they made their way outside.

**Aquatic fun in the next chapter……………………………….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**It really has been ages since I updated this- just had an urge to do so. Hope ya like it!**

"Bones? Where'd ya go?" Parker almost collided with his father as he met him leading Brennan around the corner onto the patio.

"I saved you the whale and you ran away!"

Brennan looked at Booth guiltily. She bent down so that she was face to face with Parker and smiled.

"I'm sorry Parker, I just remembered that I had left something inside that I needed. I'm back now." Parker nodded and grabbed her hand. He was about to drag her to the pool when his father stopped him.

"Hey son, I think Hannah wants to have a go with the whale, but I'm not sure she's as good as you. How about you go show her how its done?"

This seemed enough to satisfy the child as he ran back to the poolside and began to splash his cousin. Brennan looked up at Booth gratefully.

"Thanks for rescuing me, I've never been any good with kids."

"That's crap Bones, the boy adores you."

They rounded the corner and headed for the pool house.

"And Bones? You never need rescuing, but if you ever do, I'm your man." He linked his arm through hers and nudged her with his hip. She smiled again, and turned her gaze towards the water.

"Seeley? Get your backside over here right now!" the shrill voice of Jeanie Booth came accord the lawn.

"Yes ma'am." Booth turned to Brennan.

"Don't you worry, I'm right here, remember?" she nodded and watched him walk towards the stern looking figure. They were a little way off but she could just make out what they were saying.

"What did you do to make that poor girl leg it like that?" she looked angry- Brennan had to smile.

"Nothing ma."

"Well you must have done something, she looked terrified. Still does!" Booth was about to take the rap for Brennan, and she was too proud to let that happen. She strode to Booth's side and cleared her throat.

"Mrs Booth, Jeanie. I… he…."

Edward had joined the small party and tuned in half way through the conversation.

" Oh my Gawd, what kind of trouble have you got her into? She's not pregnant is she?"

Booth's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He had gone very red.

"Eddie, are you saying that the lass is fat? Look at her, there's not an ounce on her! Is that it? Were you making her uncomfortable by ogling her in her swimwear? What did he do hunny? You can tell me."

Brennan looked from one parent to another and grinned.

"I'm scared of water."

There was a short silence.

"Bones, you don't have to…"

Brennan cut Booth off.

"I'm terrified of water and Seeley here was trying to comfort me. Please don't tell him off Mr. and Mrs. Booth, he's been very nice about the whole thing."

Jeanie looked at her son and grinned, whacking him on the back. He wheezed as she spoke.

"That's my boy, look after the ladies." Booth looked incredulous at his mother's change of heart whilst Brennan tried to suppress her laughter.

"Well don't you let my wee slip of a grandson bully you into that pool!" Edward began to stride over to Parker but Booth stopped him.

"Dad, hear the lady out." He was still winded from his mother's slap.

Edward turned to Brennan.

"Yes, well… I… I decided to try and get over it, my fear of water. With your son's help of course."

Jeanie blinked.

"Oh, of course. That's very brave of you young miss, we'll just keep out of your way then…" she dragged Edward away and left Brennan standing by their son's side. Booth turned to Brennan.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they were gonna do that….."

Brennan laughed.

"It's ok _Seeley_, they have been great. I owed them an explanation. Now are we gonna get in this deathtrap or not?"

"Deathtrap?"

Brennan glanced over her shoulder nervously.

"The pool."

Brennan gripped Booth's hand tightly. She sat at the poolside, her legs dangling in the water up to her knees. She couldn't believe what was happening. Away from the safety of the lab, she had just told her colleague and his family her biggest fear and was about to face it. How had she allowed this to happen?

_It's him_, she thought.

_He's not just a colleague, he's a friend, a rock, a……_

"You ok?" he squeezed her hand and nudged her gently. She looked up at him and nodded. It was hot, and the water did feel nice on her legs. If only she could forget what had happened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"In your own time," Booth said. Having already been splashed by his son, his orange swimming trunks had turned red. The two of them sat side by side, their legs submerged to the knees. Brennan moved her legs through the water slowly, watching the ripples that were formed on the surface. The water felt silky, smooth, loose. She was in control of it- for now.

_But what if she lost control? What if something grabbed her? Snagged her from beneath, held her down so she couldn't breathe……_

"You ready to go a bit further?"

_Ah yes. Then he would save her. _

"What do you think is going on?" Jeanie strained to see the pool form her deck chair. Her husband sat beside her, reading a newspaper.

"I don't know dear."

"They obviously like each other."

"Yes dear."

"Or he wouldn't have brought her, would he."

"Yes dear. I mean, no dear."

Jeanie turned to her husband and snatched his newspaper from him.

"Eddie, pay attention." Edward sighed and turned to his wife.

"Jeanie dear, I love you more than life itself, but please, give the poor boy a chance. He obviously cares for the girl a lot, but having his dragon of a mother breathing down his neck ripping him to pieces cannot be helping. Besides, the poor girl has enough to deal with right now, facing that pool."

Jeanie stared at her husband, open mouthed, then turned back to the pool where her son and his friend still sat. was she a friend? Colleague? Future mother for Parker? She certainly seemed very nice, a successful career woman. Not that it mattered of course. But the way he looked at her…… She recognized that look, had seen it before. Edward had looked at her in that way when they had met, back in Texas. He'd looked at her in exactly the same way since the day they had met. If only Bones knew what she did about that look…..

"Eddie, go and start the barbeque. It's getting on for dinner time."

Her husband sighed and stood up.

"Yes dear."

"Booth, you get in first." Brennan looked at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Go on, please….."

Booth nodded and hopped into the pool, about half a meter form Brennan. He waded back to the side and took her hand.

"Ready?"

She was about to lower herself into the shallowest end of the pool when Parker ran at her form behind and began to squirt her with a water pistol. She turned to see who it was and in the process, lost her balance, falling straight into the pool. She was completely submerged. In those few seconds, the whole memory from the lake returned and played through her mind. Then it disappeared.

Strong arms lifted her to the surface and propped her up. She coughed and spluttered- the fall had been unexpected and had knocked the wind out of her. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was no longer afraid. Booth gripped her arms and looked into her face, concerned.

"Bones? Are you ok? Bones?" she looked around her. Parker was standing by the edge of the pool, looking horrified. Sophie and Hannah were watchng- still unaware of Brennan's fear. Jeanie and Edward were running across the lawn towards the pool, having seen her topple into the water. Brennan looked down at the water, then up at Booth. He was worried- but he had saved her.

_He was a hero. Her hero_.

He had made all her fear go away, and rescued her from the lake for good.

"Bones talk to me, are you alright?"

When she didn't respond, he lowered his arms to her waist and began to lift her. She slapped his arms away gently and looke up into his eyes.

Then she kissed him. They stood in the middle of the pool, arms around each other.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. He scooped water down her back and grinned.

"I told you, I'll always be here to save you."

Parker dive bombed into the pool nearby and swam up to them.

"Dad, you just snogged Bones! And grandma saw!" Booth ruffled his son's hair and turned to see his parents standing at the pool side.

"I'm in for it now," he laughed.

"Seeley Booth! You put that girl down right now! She's supposed to be getting used to the water! Groping her isn't going to help!" Jeanie couldn't help but smile as Brennan turned to face her.

"I apologize Jeanie…"

"Oh don't my dear, we've all been there. But don't let the great lump get in the way!" Booth looked mildly offended and hugged Brennan from behind.

"Mother, I am not a great lump. Neither am I in Dr. Brennan's way."

"Oh I think you are." Brennan shrugged his arms away and turned to face him again.

"Sorry?" Booth looked confused.

"You, are in my way." She prodded him in the chest and framed up against him.

"You better move."

He grinned and realized what she was doing.

"Or what?"

She grinned evilly, then grabbed Parker's water gun and began to shoot water into his face. He gasped and stepped back, falling under the surface of the water. When he came back up, he grabbed Brennan playfully by the waist.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for possession of illegal firearms…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
